Kagura's Valentines
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: Its the first Valentines day after Kagura and Kyo break up. How will she react?


**Well it's Valentines day soon (oh goody -.-) and I can very much relate to Kagura, so I wanted to write a one off for Kagura! If Kagura was a real person I would like to give her a hug)**

**Anyway enjoy ^-^

* * *

  
**

**Kagura's Valentines**

I managed to find some old photos stashed in my bottom drawer. Each photo of me and Kyo made me smile. There were ones of me kicking him into the mud after it had chucked it down with rain and another of me throwing him across the grassy area behind the Sohma estate. I kept flicking through and for each photo making me smile, it also made me begin to cry. I got to the point of bursting out into tears that I threw the photo's across my room and held my head against my knees.

"Everyone has a frigging partner except me, why?" I cried to myself.

Of course today was February 14th, the perfect day for couples to strut their stuff around town rubbing it in other people's faces that someone loves them and they love them back. I hated this day, and to make matters worse the weather had finally picked up. It had been heavy rain for the last three days and then grey clouds yesterday.

I continued crying into my lap until I heard a knock at the door. I quickly rubbed my face clear of tears to try and disguise the fact that I had been crying.

"Come in." I shouted and my mum appeared before me.

"Kagura, don't you think you should go outside and take a walk. You haven't been out the house for a week." She told me.

"What's the point of going outside. Today of all days." I began to sulk in my lap.

"Kagura, please go outside and get some fresh air. You will make yourself ill otherwise. Plus it might take your mind off things."

I looked at my mother's desperate face and nodded half heartedly. If I didn't do as she asked me too, I would only feel her wrath later. I gradually picked myself up and found my hoodie which I wear when I can't be asked to pretty myself up. This was what my clothes were like for today. I made no effort. What was the point?

I managed to walk into town; I thought I could buy a massive tube of ice-cream and then drown my sorrows somewhere. There were so many couples everywhere. It was hard to find to see non-couples within the midst of people. Seeing all these couples started to get to me. It felt like everyone was against me and that I was standing in the middle and everyone was circling me and laughing at me. I couldn't take this anymore. I could feel my eyes beginning to water and the back of my throat hurting. All I could do was run. Run as far away from everyone as possible. And that is what I did. I had no idea where my legs were taking me, all I knew was that they were carrying me away from here.

I managed to find a very quiet field. There was no one here so it was perfect. I started dragging my feet to the middle of the field and leaving what looked like a tyre trail. I placed my hand on the grass to see if it was dry and to my surprise it was. I quickly slumped my body onto the group and started tearing up the grass around me. I don't know why, but destroying the patch of grass made me feel slightly better. It also got me thinking how wonderful it must be to be a plant. You don't have to worry about anything, all you have to do is sunbath in the sun and hope you get watered. I think if I was a plant I would love to be a rose. Then I have thorns to hurt people who come close to me.

"WOOF, WOOF!"

I turned round to see this dark brown Labrador puppy charging after me. All that went through my head was 'It's going to attack me, quick leg it!' And that is what I did. It was now about ten feet away from me, so I raised my body and started backing away from the puppy.

"Good doggy. Stay. STAY!" I yelled at him, but he wasn't listening, so my instinct to run kicked in. I ended up running around in circles and giving out little screams of 'don't attack me, good doggy.'

"RUFUS! COME HERE!" I heard a voice yell.

I stopped running and saw the puppy run back to its owner. I stood there with my arms resting against my legs panting exactly like the puppy.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope he didn't scare you too much?" Said a soft voice.

I looked up to see a boy about my age with light brown hair. I couldn't find any words to come out. Then finally my head started to shake left and right to signal to him that his dog didn't scare me, but I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth wide open.

"Hi, I'm Keiji and this is my dog Rufus." He held out his right hand and so I stood up right and grasped his hand to complete the friendly hand shake.

"I'm Kagura." Yes, words were finally coming out. "And don't worry; he just caught me off guard." I leant down to stroke Rufus. "So, you're Rufus." As I started stroking him, he fell on the floor with his tummy facing towards me. I was a bit anxious to rub his tummy as I thought he might attack me. The next thing I saw was Keiji's hand rubbing Rufus's tummy and the dog just kept rolling about.

"He won't bite." He said while sitting on the ground. I decided to follow and also sat on the grass. "He loves his tummy being rubbed."

I gave him a smile and decided to see how Rufus would react if I rubbed his tummy. To my surprise he loved it.

"So I take it you aren't a dog person?" Keiji asked me.

"Not really, I was more of a cat person" I was still stroking Rufus's tummy as I was afraid to look at Keiji.

"Was? How come if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." I removed my hand from Rufus and looked at Keiji. "I used to go out with this guy who loved cats. I knew him from a young age. We were like childhood sweethearts. In the beginning I loved him so much, but as time went on people kept telling me that it was forced love. I kept denying it obviously." I took a pause to see Keiji's expression and he was listening to every detail. "He eventually broke up with me about a year ago as he found someone else and because he didn't really love me anymore. I was heartbroken for ages and it took me until then to realise that I didn't really love him either. I was only happy to be around him as he was less fortunate than me, so it made me feel slightly better about myself." I took a deep breath in and just looked down at my lap. "I feel like such a horrid person and now I'm paying for it. I don't have the right to be loved by another person."

"I don't think that."

I looked up with shock. How could anyone think that after what I went through?

"When we are young, we don't know what love is. Children think love is just saying that this person is my boyfriend or girlfriend. I can relate as when I was in elementary there was this girl who every guy liked. I didn't see what the big fuss was about her, but because everyone else liked her, so did I. So one day I went up to her, told her that I liked her and so we 'dated' for a few days before I realised I was just stringing her along and that I didn't really love her. I felt so mean for stringing her along and thought I had to live the rest of my life being alone."

"But you were just a child. You never knew what you were doing." I responded.

"Exactly, so you need to start seeing that your last relationship was childish and that you don't need to start punishing yourself for it. I bet he has moved on."

I gave a subtle nod and restrained myself from crying in front of him.

"Woof, woof!" Rufus barked.

"Oh it looks like Rufus wants to go home. I hope to see you again soon."

I lifted myself up off the ground again.

"You too." I gave a friendly smile. My first smile in a while too.

He smiled back and started to walk away with Rufus bouncing around him.

"Oh!" He shouted to me. "And love will hit you when you least expect it." He gave a cheeky grin and disappeared around the corner.

I just stood there repeating his words round and round my head.

"What is he on about?"

* * *

**Ta da!**

**I apologise for not updating my 100 theme challenge, im just stuck on the next one. Ive got an idea, but no story for it (if that makes sense)**

**(c) Kagura Sohma - Natsuki Takaya  
**


End file.
